


Time Over

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [52]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17815676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una rilettura drammatica dello scontro contro Thanos.Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.Prompt: # Steve/Tony:Tony era stato ferito così profondamente che non gli importava davvero di morire per mano di Thanos.





	1. Chapter 1

Time Over

 

Thanos sorride, le labbra piegate in modo amaro, non è il solito avversario, questa volta avete trovato qualcuno più motivato di voi. Forse quel volto sarà l’ultima cosa che vedrai, eppure siete stati così vicini dalla vittoria.

Quel secondo di distrazione ti costa ancor più fatale. Ti ha ribaltato e ti ritrovi a terra, impotente di fronte a qualcuno che è un titano in ogni senso.

Il tuo istinto di sopravvivenza ti porta a pararti, ma la tua armatura può poco contro la sua furia indicibile. Ogni suo colpo sembra dover spaccare la terra in due, uno schiacciasassi di potenza superiore persino a quella di Hulk e tu questa volta non hai con te Barbara. Ti basterebbe ci fosse al tuo fianco il gigante verde.

Tutto questo per colpa del dolore di quel demente della Galassia che piange il suo amore. Nei film è il vero amore che salva la situazione, per voi è solo una causa scatenante di sconfitta.

Ti tartassa, ti fa a pezzi, non si fa scrupoli a utilizzare le gemme del suo guanto dell’infinito quasi completato.

I mondi più freddi che hai immaginato si stanno materializzando davanti ai tuoi occhi. Lo hai avuto in testa per così tanto tempo che sapevi già che non avresti fatto abbastanza.

Cerchi di usare la tua più grande invenzione, l’energia della tua armatura attraverso i guanti, dopo che ti sei rialzato quando ti ha lanciato via. Sei in ginocchio, come quando non hai potuto vendicare tuo padre, come quando hai lasciato che Bucky se ne andasse. Non lo odiavi davvero, hai sempre perdonato tutti facilmente tranne la più grande invenzione di tuo padre: te stesso.

Non credi in un aldilà, non puoi nemmeno sperare di rivedere tua madre una volta fatto a pezzi dal tuo nemico. Lei non si meritava quella morte!

Ti rimetti in piedi, pompato dall’ira, aggiungendo il raggio anche del secondo guanto. L’elmo si è rotto, riesci a vedere Thanos che avanza inesorabile con almeno uno dei tuoi veri occhi. Vorresti cancellare quel sorriso dal suo viso. Gli basta così poco per deviare la tua massima potenza.

Bravi tutti a fare la melanzana invincibile con delle gemme onnipotenti.

Il colpo successivo ti manda completamente in pezzi il casco, ma ne approfitti per imparare i suoi movimenti. Non è per niente lento, nonostante la sua mole, ma ti giochi il tutto per tutto, cerchi di anticiparlo.

Tutto si svolge così velocemente, è così forte, così massiccio. Rivedi il tuo incubo, Cap esanime che muore giudicandoti. Un viso così simile a quello che aveva durante la Civil War.

Ti ha abbandonato. Te lo saresti aspettato da chiunque, soprattutto da Pepper e hai retto bene il colpo ad ogni tradimento. Però non il suo. Gli hai dato la tua fiducia, i tuoi soldi, la possibilità di essere il tuo ‘capo’… il tuo amore.

Estrai una lama e cerchi di colpire Thanos, una lotta impari, come un gattino che attacca una tigre preistorica. Forse l’amore che farà perdere la guerra è il tuo, non ce la fai se non c’è Steven al tuo fianco.

Thanos ti strappa l’arma e ti trafigge, il tuo corpo crolla immediatamente mentre vomiti sangue. Gli Avengers sono divisi e cadono, spazzati via.

Indietreggi, cercando di liberarti dalla spada, respiri a fatica con le narici mugolando di dolore, se aprissi di nuovo la bocca perderesti solo altro sangue e già dalla ferita ne sgorga parecchia. Thanos ti impedisce ogni azione, muovendosi con te.

Puoi solo cadere dinanzi a lui in ginocchio, mentre ti accarezza la testa. Hai difficoltà a capire cosa dice con quella sua orrenda aria paterna. Di padri degeneri ne hai già avuti, non hai bisogno di un titano pazzo e omicida che si finga tale mentre ti strappa la vita dal corpo.

Non che t’interessi quello che sta dicendo, non puoi usare i suoi deliri contro di lui, il tempo è già scaduto.

La verità, alla fine, è che non t’importa neanche davvero di morire per mano di Thanos. Sei stato ferito così a lungo e così profondamente che avevi finito ogni energia e voglia di vivere prima ancora di iniziare.

I tuoi occhi sono colmi di lacrime, la tua espressione smarrita.

Time Over, Tony.


	2. Un mondo ‘equilibrato’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il: We are out for prompt.

Un mondo ‘equilibrato’

 

La luce biancastra del sole filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando la cucina, invasa dall’odore del pane tostato e dal fumo chiaro che si alzava dalle tazze di caffè sul tavolo.

Un ragazzino si sporse e afferrò una delle fette di pane tostato imburrate da un piatto, mettendosela in bocca.

“Mamma, Josh mi ha rubato la colazione!” si lamentò una ragazza. Le sue gote erano arrossate sotto le efelidi ed i suoi ricci ramati ondeggiavano dietro le sue spalle.

“Ho fame” ribatté il ragazzino. Versò dei cereali al cioccolato in una tazza di latte, alcune gocce candide schizzarono sulla tovaglia di plastica.

“Josh, lascia stare tua sorella. Claire sei la più grande, cerca di non litigare con tuo fratello” disse la madre. Infilò delle cialde nella macchina per il caffè e si affacciò.

“Amore, vieni, è pronta la colazione. Tra un po’ devo essere in ufficio!” chiamò il marito. Il rossetto vermiglio sulle sue labbra risaltava sul suo viso e i suoi boccoli biondi ondeggiarono ai lati del suo viso.

“Arrivo tra un attimo, tesoro” rispose l’uomo. Si lisciò uno dei due baffi rossi sottili, osservando lo schermo del televisore.

“… ancora nessuna traccia del miliardario Tony Stark. Scomparso a seguito di…”. La voce del giornalista si spense, mentre lo schermo dell’apparecchio si oscurava.

“Sempre le solite notizie. Diamine, se ci fosse stata un’altra invasione aliena ce ne saremmo accorti. Sarà solo una scusa di quel riccone per mollare ormai gli scomodi panni di Iron-man” borbottò. Si diresse verso la cucina con passo stanco, stringendosi la cravatta nera.

L’uomo iniziò ad avvertire un fastidio al petto, si appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta e si piegò in avanti, respirando affannosamente.

“Amor…”. Non finì la frase, che iniziò a diventare polvere.

Claire era intenta a tirare dalle mani di Josh un’altra fetta di pane. Vide il fratello scomparirgli davanti in una nuvola nera, dai residui grandi un’unghia.

“Mamma” piagnucolò. Si voltò e notò che al posto della madre c’era lo stesso tipo di pulviscolo. Sgranò gli occhi e si rialzò in piedi. “Mamma…” pigolò. La sua vista si annebbiò, mentre i suoi occhi si riempivano di lacrime, fissi e in preda al panico.

“Mammaaaaa!” sbraitò.

Un’immensa luce l’accecò e il vento la fece volare all’indietro, andò a sbattere contro uno stipetto, perdendo i sensi. Una parte di tetto crollò, mentre i vetri erano andati in frantumi. Il rombo dell’esplosione, in parte attutito dalla titanica d’onda d’urta, continuò a risuonare.

All’altezza della strada di fronte all’edificio si era aperto un cratere, in cui i resti giacevano i resti in fiamme dell’aereo precipitato.

Dalla fronte di Claire scivolò un rivolo di sangue, che gocciolò sul pavimento.

In strada iniziarono a correre diverse persone, una donna con un neonato stretto al petto scappò via da una casa che aveva preso fuoco.

Udì risuonare le urla che proveniva dalla casa accanto.

“Mery! Meeeery!”. Un giovane gridava con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, inginocchiato per terra, con una mano tesa verso di lui, tremando. Aveva i capelli neri che gli ricadevano disordinati davanti ad un occhio e i suoi vestiti si erano ricoperti di polvere.

Suo padre lo raggiunse e l’obbligò a rialzarsi.

“Dobbiamo andarcene adesso, Grady” ordinò.

“Mery… L-lei… era qui. Mi è scomparsa tra le braccia, papà” gemette il giovane. Era scosso da tremiti e respirava a fatica, il padre lo strinse con foga a sé e gli nascose il viso contro il petto.

“Era la mia migliore amica e se n’è andata” gemette il ragazzo, le gambe rischiavano di cedergli.

“Non so cosa sia successo, ma dobbiamo andarcene. Lo so che le volevi bene, ma ora dobbiamo trovare riparo” ordinò il genitore, guidandolo fuoco.

< Prima che l’incendio coinvolga anche noi > pensò.


End file.
